


Only You

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, But he talks to Cas first, Dean Says Yes, Developing Relationship, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Goodbyes, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Promises, Sad, not really tho, they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Before saying yes, Dean said something else. But not to Michael.





	Only You

 

“What if you had your sword?” Dean said.

Something seemed to die inside Castiel at hearing those words. It couldn’t be… Dean couldn’t be thinking that.

“Dean, no.” Castiel pleaded.

“I am your sword.” Dean ignored him, stepping towards Michael. “Your perfect vessel.” His words cut Castiel’s soul and grace like an angel blade did.

The interest in Michael’s eyes was palpable.

“With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been.” Dean offered further.

“Oh, I know what you are.” Michael said smugly, and Castiel knew he would agree to Dean's request.

“If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?” Dean asked, genuinely.

“Dean…” Castiel tried to interrupt him but Dean cut him off.

“Can we?!” Dean yelled.

“We'd have a chance.” Michael said, clearly teasing.

“Dean…” Cas tried one more time, approaching him with heat on his voice. “You can't!” He felt Dean’s distress and he knew his words were useless… he only wish he could stop Dean.

“Lucifer has Sam.” Dean said, turning back at him. “He has Jack!” He reasoned.

Castiel shook his head.

“Cas, I don't have a choice!” Dean said, desperately.

He did have a choice and they knew that. People always have a choice. Dean was choosing… choosing to say yes instead of letting Sam and Jack die in Lucifer's hands.

Castiel wished he had a better plan to offer and make Dean stop.

“If we do this, it's a onetime deal.” Dean turned towards Michael. “I'm in charge.” He said. “You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel.”

It was clear as day that this would go sideways and they were aware of that. But desperation had always made people ignore the obvious.

Michael was enjoying himself and the situation. The way his bloody eyes were looking at both Dean and Cas was proof enough that he would betray Dean.

“Understand?” Dean asked finally.

Michael looked at Dean for long seconds, yearning for that vessel, before nodding twice.

Dean had his back turned towards him, but Castiel could see the way his breathing stopped for a second. Then he lifted his chin up and clenched his jaw.

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to lose Dean and he did not want to see it happening.

“Cas.” Dean called softly and when Cas opened his eyes, Dean was right in front of him, clearly in pain and sorrow.

“Dean, please…” Castiel shook his head, reaching forward and holding Dean's forearm tight. “Please don’t.” He pleaded in a whisper.

Dean gave one last step and lifted a hand to cup Cas' cheek. He then leaned his head forward and pecked Castiel on the lips. Dry. Fast. Full of meaning. Full of regret for not doing it before. Full of promise.

“When he takes me…” Dean whispered. His eyes closed, forehead touching Cas’, one hand holding his cheek while the other grasped his hand for support.

Castiel shook his head. A knot rising in his throat.

“He will.” Dean said and squeezed Cas’ hand. “You come for me. Look for me and…” He requested quietly. “ _You_ , Cas… _only you_.” He stated. “You can take him away, take him out of me."

Castiel nodded once, he felt dead inside… alone.

“No matter the cost.” Dean whispered finally.

Castiel leaned forward and placed a hard, strong kiss against Dean’s lips.

“I’ll come home to you.” Dean said, pulling away from Cas, letting go of his hand.

“I love you, too.” Castiel whispered.

"Stay." Dean said, stepping away. "Everyone here needs protection... you can do it. I'll get our family back."

Cas nodded grievously and watched as Dean breathed in before turning towards Michael, who still looked pleased, but now sported a smirk. It didn't matter... he would find everything out when he searched Dean's mind anyway.

Closing his eyes, Castiel turned towards the door.

“I’m in charge.” Dean repeated his term, to soothe both his and Cas’ spirit. It didn't work.

Castiel placed a hand on his own throat and as a single tear rolled down his cheek, he heard Dean faintly stating his acceptance.

And then there was light all over the room. And darkness blooming inside him.

All of a sudden Castiel could barely feel his connection with Dean. It was thinner now, filled with layers, filled with someone else’s thoughts and touch. Nevertheless, it was still there, and he wouldn’t let it go... he would use it.

When he opened his eyes, Dean was looking at him, shiny blue eyes fading. Michael’s old vessel fallen on the floor.

Castiel looked intently at Dean.

“Come back to me.” He said.

All Dean did was give him a small smile before disappearing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cries forever*
> 
> mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr


End file.
